


Одной крови

by Justin_Hill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, kind of love confession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им обоим под тридцать, у Эрвина седина в волосах, у Ривая – темные круги под глазами от бессонницы.  Они вдвоем – главная сила Разведкорпуса, два героя, они и есть крылья свободы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одной крови

Проблема Смита в том, что он сам готов умереть в великой борьбе за свободу человечества. Пожертвовать сотнями жизней и, если потребуется, сдохнуть самому. Ривай – нет. Он на такое не подписывался.

Эрвин Смит чертов идеалист. Он верит в свободу, в «крылья перемен» в лице Ривая, в некое абстрактное человечество, которое непременно нуждается в помощи.

Ривай верит только в себя. Возможно – даже слишком. Его уверенность и гордость стоила жизней самых дорогих и близких людей. И Фарлан, и Изабель были его семьей и опорой, и их потеря — серьезный удар под дых, провалившийся пол под ногами, огромная волна, что сметает все на своем пути и не дает возможности как следует вдохнуть. Ривай не знает, терял ли Смит когда-нибудь людей, которые значили для него так же много, как Фарлан и Изабель – для Ривая, да и, откровенно говоря, ему плевать.

Проблема Ривая в том, что ему некуда идти. Обвинить гребанного светловолосого козла во всех бедах и убить – легко сделать, да только после этого его не ожидает ничего. Ривай, сколько себя помнил, хотел вырваться из того дерьма, куда закинула его судьба или какая еще хрень. Фарлан был первым боевым товарищем и единственным, кто понимал желание Ривая очиститься от всей этой грязи. Они вместе мечтали попасть наверх, вдохнуть свежего воздуха и зажить так, как, по их мнению, достоин жить человек. Не среди мусора и грязи, питаясь тем, что удалось найти, дыша спертым воздухом, пропитанным пылью, и выбывая зубы друг другу ради стакана сточной воды. Фарлан любил рассуждать о том, чем они займутся, когда будут жить в столице. Фарлан, хоть и был тем еще засранцем, был лучшей половиной их тандема, сдерживающим фактором, той силой, что заземляла Ривая. Якорем.

Теперь Фарлана нет, и Ривай чувствует, что он мог бы убить Смита прямо сейчас. Выслушать объяснения, попытки свалить всю вину на титанов, насладиться видом светловолосого ублюдка, стоящего на коленях, и перерезать ему горло к чертовой матери. Он с самого начала знал, зачем они здесь, он все спланировал, и если бы не его блеф, если бы не… Если бы Ривай не гнался за призраком этих чертовых бумажек, Фарлан и Изабель были бы живы. Если бы не Смит, ничего не случилось бы.

Смит стоит на коленях, отведя левой рукой лезвие от горла в сторону; пытается донести что-то до Ривая, совершенно не обращая внимания на бегущую по пальцам кровь. Даже не поморщился, подонок.

Ривай медлит. Он знает, что в чем-то Смит прав. К сожалению – во многом. Ривай с легкостью бы справился с ними обоими – и Смитом, и Закариусом. Проблема в том, что ему некуда идти. Он ни за что не вернется обратно в подземный город, но и спокойной жизни в столице ему не будет. Не об этом любил рассуждать Фарлан, такой поворот точно не вписывался в их будущее.

— Никаких сделок на этот раз, — выдавливает из себя Ривай, бросая меч на землю.

Жалкая иллюзия выбора, думает Ривай. Это больше похоже на добровольное заточение в клетку.

Весь обратный путь Ривай молчит и держится в стороне, нарушая строй. Капитан Смит не говорит ему ни слова.

***

Первое время после первой вылазки Смит молчит, не пытается заговорить зубы о правильности принятого решения, не лезет с лживыми соболезнованиями: Ривая уже порядком тошнит от постоянных шепотков по углам да сочувствующих взглядов. Ривай едва не выбивает Закариусу зубы, когда тот, проходя мимо него в столовой, сжимает плечо и буквально выдавливает «Мне жаль, я понимаю».

 _Не понимаешь_ , думает Ривай. _Никто из вас_.

***

Парадокс в том, что их главный ублюдок как раз-таки понимает. Ривай не знает, когда это успело произойти, но довольно быстро светловолосый мудак становится просто Смитом. Смит дает ему время для раздумий, личное пространство, достаточно свободы передвижения, а также выдает кредит своего доверия и, как бы Ривай не отрицал, политика капитана Эрвина, приносит свои плоды.

Ривай присматривается к нему.

Кажется, что Смит действительно верит в свою цель, что его надежду не сокрушит даже сотня потерянных и раненных бойцов. В подземном городе Ривай никогда не брезговал избить до полусмерти подонков, но он всегда был против напрасных смертей невинных людей. Каждая экспедиция за стену не только мало приближает их к победе человечества над титанами, но при этом забирает множество жизней. Ривай пытается справляться с этим, абстрагируясь от происходящего, не позволяя себе сближаться с товарищами по отряду. Как справляется с этим Смит, он не знает, да и, откровенно говоря, ему все еще плевать.

***

Первый шаг делает, как ни странно, Ривай. Эрвин наблюдает за тренировкой новичков, когда Ривай подходит. Он молча стоит рядом, а потом как бы невзначай замечает, указывая головой на Эрда Джина:

— Этот довольно неплох, из него выйдет толк.

Эрвин не скрывает своего удивления от того, что Ривай решил с ним заговорить. Весь путь до казарм Ривай чувствует, как жжет между лопаток взгляд Эрвина; он подавляет желание передернуть плечами.

***

Первый приказ нового командира разведки Эрвина Смита – о назначении Ривая на должность капрала.

***

Удивительно, но это работает. Затуманенные болью потери и предвзятым отношением к солдатам глаза Ривая наконец-то прозревают и видят Эрвина в новом свете.

Вместе с Ханджи и Майком Ривай входит в круг доверенных лиц, но вместе с тем занимает отдельную нишу в разведке. Ривай все чаще проговаривается, называя Эрвина по имени (Ханджи и Майк такой чести не удостаиваются), и, в конце концов, они с Эрвином приходят к негласному перемирию.

Ривай держится рядом с Эрвином во время экспедиций за стену, и всегда, всегда краем глаза следит за ним — ни один титан не должен добраться до Смита. Ривай дал себе обещание, и пусть возмездие давно забыто, от обещания отступать он не собирается. Эрвин покупает ему редкие сорта чая, а Ривай никогда не говорит «спасибо» или, упаси Господь, «буду должен» – Ривай скорее вырвет сам себе язык, чем произнесет это, – но после всегда приходит в кабинет Эрвина с двумя чашками.

Ривай продолжает огрызаться в ответ на замечания о том, что не стоит держать мечи обратным хватом, а Эрвин тихо посмеивается над его реакцией и смотрит странно.

С теплотой.

***

Им обоим под тридцать, у Эрвина седина в волосах, у Ривая – темные круги под глазами от бессонницы. Эрвин прорабатывает план новой вылазки, Ривай размеренно дышит, уткнувшись носом в спинку дивана.

Эрвин – второй (и единственный на данный момент) человек, при котором Ривай может позволить себе пару часов сна.

***

Они вдвоем – главная сила Разведкорпуса, два героя, они и есть крылья свободы.

Ривай колючий, резкий, прямолинейный до грубости, одним словом: характер у него сущее дерьмо. Он – неприступная крепость, подойдешь, тронешь ненароком – убьет. Про него говорят – бывший бандит, сильнейший воин человечества, чистоплюй, парень со странностями. Ривай знает, что Оуро пытается подражать ему (и это раздражает), и что Петра интересуется, есть ли у капитана личная жизнь ( _Это не твое собачье дело_ , думает Ривай, но вслух ничего не говорит). Ривай знает, что среди новобранцев частенько можно услышать шутки о том, насколько далеко заходит чистоплотность капрала. Ему плевать, он выше всего этого дерьма.

Эрвин из них двоих кажется мягким, но это – кажется. Со дня их встречи в течение нескольких последующих лет Эрвин становится жестче, его взгляд – острее. Ривай молча наблюдает, отмечая малейшие изменения, такие как появившаяся складка между бровей и стальной взгляд. Эрвин все также готов идти напролом, жертвовать солдатами и собой – все ради великой цели. Кажется, единственный, кем не готов жертвовать командор Смит, – это сильнейший воин человечества. Про него говорят – он тот, кто отбросил в сторону человечность, кто пожертвовал своим правом на семью ради всего человечества. Тот, кто приведет к победе. Насчет Эрвина никто не шутит (даже по поводу бровей. _Особенн_ о по поводу его бровей).

На первый взгляд Ривай не выказывает особого уважения Эрвину, впрочем, он никогда и не критикует его – ни в присутствии других людей, ни наедине. Он не сомневается в планах, стратегии и способах, потому что не раз уже убедился – Эрвин знает, что делать: с назначением Эрвина на должность командира разведки смертность разведчиков во время вылазок упала до 30%. И хотя потери все еще велики, Эрвин Смит – лучший командир разведки, какой только может быть в такое время. Эрвин, в свою очередь, безоговорочно доверяет Риваю – так, словно и не было приставленного к горлу меча. Ривай – его глаза и уши, когда это необходимо. Эрвин берет на себя разработку планов экспедиций и разговоры с властьимущими, Ривай – бумажную волокиту (и уборку помещений).

Правда в том, что они похожи больше, чем хотелось бы. Хладнокровный Ривай внутри – муравейник, начни копать – и заморочки полезут одна за другой, появившиеся не от хорошей жизни. За уверенностью Эрвина где-то глубоко внутри все еще живет снедающая вина за смерть отца. Они с Эрвином одиночки по жизни, отказывающие себе в праве на счастье, ведущие борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть, защищающие неблагодарное человечество.

Они с Эрвином – одной крови.

***

Вопрос о том, чей отряд будет присматривать за Эреном, даже не стоит. Эрвин позволяет Риваю самому выбрать, кто будет под его командованием. Ривай выбирает четырех лучших солдат.

***

Им обоим за тридцать, у Эрвина седина в волосах и культя вместо правой руки, у Ривая – непреходящие темные круги под глазами от бессонницы. Когда дверь за Пиксисом и Ханджи закрывается, Ривай не двигается с места. Смотрит, опустив голову, на свои коленки. И молчит; Эрвин первым нарушает тишину.

— Ривай…

— Проклятье, Эрвин, о чем ты думал? — Ривай редко позволяет себе критиковать действия Эрвина, но сейчас один из таких моментов. Видеть Эрвина заросшим, осунувшимся, бледным от потери крови и сил – непривычно. Они всегда готовы к потере бойцов, им приходится мириться со смертью каждый раз, когда они отправляются за стену, но Эрвин… Это другое.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Эрвин, и поток готовых вот-вот сорваться ругательств и оскорблений застывает на губах капрала.

— Забавно, но я тебе верю. Хотя, знаешь, я все еще считаю тебя самым помешанным на титанах и всей этой… Господи, Эрвин, — Ривай устало трет костяшками пальцев глаза. Откидывается на спинку стула, вздыхая. — Как же это дерьмо меня заебало, ты не представляешь. Как же заебало.

Значительно позже, когда за окном темнеет и Эрвин засыпает на больничной койке, Ривай все также сидит по правую сторону от него. Ему и самому поспать бы – снаружи стоит охрана, палата под надежной защитой – однако Ривай не может сомкнуть глаз.

— Не смей рисковать так собой, Эрвин, — шепчет Ривай, когда дыхание Эрвина выравнивается.

Давным-давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни, Ривай остался в Разведкорпусе, чтобы смерти Фарлана и Изабель не были напрасными. Сейчас в разведке его держит Эрвин. Ривай доверяет ему безоговорочно, не подвергает сомнениям и критике решения, даже если в итоге они приводят к неудаче (или потерянным конечностям).

Эрвин – это все, что у него осталось.

***

Через три долгих года после присоединения Эрена к Корпусу Разведки, после бесчисленных потерь, пролитых слез и крови; через девять лет после знакомства с Эрвином, Ривай снова делает первый шаг. Им бы разойтись, по-хорошему, в разные стороны, и не вспоминать обо всех ужасах, что пришлось пережить, но Ривай никогда не верил в существование единственно правильного выбора. Он всегда предпочитал делать то, о чем в последствии будет меньше жалеть. В этот раз он поступает так же.

— Мы справились, — произносит Ривай, присаживаясь рядом с Эрвином, — все это было не зря.

— Да. Человечество одержало победу.

Ривай хмыкает. «Человечество». _Это ты,_ думает Ривай. _Ты одержал победу_.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что этот день настанет?

Ривай не спрашивает, думал ли Эрвин о том, что он будет делать после того, как они победят. Они оба закалены жизнью настолько, что никогда не задумывались о таких наивных вопросах. Основной задачей было выжить на данный момент, а не строить планы на светлое будущее.

Эрвин пожимает плечами.

— Не был уверен, что я доживу до этого момента. Но я всегда верил, что человечество сможет победить. Рано или поздно, — Эрвин кидает быстрый взгляд на Ривая и вновь устремляет взгляд вдаль. — Но люди все еще нуждаются в защите.

— Они всегда будут, — обрывает его Ривай. — Жалкое стадо баранов, которое вечно полагается на стены, богов или кого-то еще. Тебе не кажется, что ты достаточно сделал?

Эрвин и сам думал об этом. Но должен быть кто-то, кто будет разгребать все накопившееся за столько лет дерьмо, кто поможет Хистории удержать власть, кто будет руководить новой городской стражей и Корпусом Раведки, кто наведет порядок в городе. Должен быть кто-то. Но, возможно, это будет кто-нибудь другой. Эрвин оставляет вопрос без ответа, Ривай не настаивает. Они оба знают, что и Армин, и Микаса, и повзрослевший за последние три года Эрен вполне справятся со всем и без их помощи.

Они сидят на крыше старой полуразрушенной мельницы, что в сотнях милях к юго-востоку от Марии, наблюдают, как солнце выходит из-за горизонта, освещая раскинувшиеся перед ними цветочные поля. Вокруг приглушённо раздается шум просыпающегося лагеря. Мир наконец-то свободен от титанов, границы его открыты, ступай куда хочешь, изучай его.

— Если верить старым картам твоего отца, за этими полями и будет море.

— Да.

Ривай вздыхает.

— Одному из нас придется озвучить это, да?

— Ты не обязан следовать за мной теперь, — произносит Эрвин после недолгого молчания, и это совершенно не то, что он на самом деле хочет сказать.

— Я много чего не обязан делать. Это и есть самое приятное в решениях – выбор. Кажется, мы уже давно пришли к тому, что я больше не заключаю с тобой сделок.

— Такое трудно забыть, — пытается пошутить Эрвин.

У них всегда так: они не созданы для разговоров по душам и признаний. Ривай колючий, резкий, прямолинейный до грубости. Как подступиться к Риваю, осторожно приоткрывшему свою броню, не навредив, Эрвин не знает.

— Мне же не нужно тебе объяснять, почему я хочу идти за тобой? — тихо спрашивает Ривай. — Хотя я могу. Потому что сейчас, Эрвин, мне нечего терять.

Вместе с яркими лучами солнца, освещающего свободный мир, где-то глубоко внутри, за высокой каменной стеной, что возвел внутри себя Эрвин, под толстым слоем пыли, просыпается что-то светлое, сильное, обжигающее. То, что Эрвин годами запихивал поглубже, не давая проскочить наружу даже намеку, чтобы не испортить то, что с некоторыми поправками (и натяжкой) можно было назвать дружбой.

— Нет, — Эрвин обнимает Ривая левой рукой, притягивая к себе. Голос его звучит тепло, мягко, _непривычно нежно_ , когда он повторяет. — Нет, не нужно.

Ривай довольно выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Пальцы Эрвина ерошат его волосы, рассылая волну мурашек по всему телу.


End file.
